Shattered: A Gratsu Romance
by thedarkknight80
Summary: Gray and Natsu have feelings for eachother, strong feelings. Until now they hadn't even thought of telling one another. When a night of heavy drinking and passion combine, how will the ice-mage and the dragon- slayer cope? (BTW: Horrible At Summaries :o)


Shattered: A Gratsu FanFiction

Gray Fullbuster was one of the biggest playboys in Fairy Tail. Next to Loke, he was the best. But Gray had many secrets. Secrets that could not be revealed if he wanted to keep up his reputation. Gray had always been secretly in love with the pink-haired, Dragon-Slayer named Natsu. Natsu had never even noticed his subtle advances. Glances,flirtatious jokes, SAVING HIS LIFE GOD DAMMIT! One particular day, Gray was trying harder than usual. He was only trying so hard because he was totally drunk. They had just received two new members, Wendy Marvell, and her cat, Carla. Makarov decided to carry out his tradition by throwing a party for a twelve year old and a cat. How stupid right? Gray didn't care. This was an opportunity to get drunk and go home with a new chick, but he really only wanted to go home with Natsu. He took a sip of his whiskey. _Maybe if I get him just drunk enough..._

" Oh, hey Lucy," Gray said to the perky and obviously wasted blonde.

" Hey there, hot stuff. Er, wait. You're kind of the opposite," she giggled through her words.

"You are drunk Lucy. Go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Geeze. You are so mean. ERZA!" she screamed while running to the flaming red-head.

Gray breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, now I can focus on my plan of action._ He had a million ideas running through his fuzzy head. Every idea felt stupid. It felt worthless to even try, but Gray was determined. That's when it hit him, the perfect idea. All he had to do was get Natsu to fight him as a bet. Just when he came up with his radical idea, a very angry and very drunk Natsu fell on top of him.

"You can do better than that!" Natsu screamed at Erza," Fight me for real! Oh, its you. Hey ice princess! Do you wanna fight me too?"

"Yeah flame-brain, loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do." _Perfect._

"All right, you're on!" Natsu screamed.

Long story short, Natsu and Gray were usually very evenly matched. The only problem was, Natsu was totally shot and Gray wasn't even drunk yet. Since Natsu was having trouble focusing, Gray won no problem.

"Ouch," Natsu cried out, " How did I lose to a popsicle?"

"I guess I'm just a better wizard than you," Gray said out of breath.

_I knew that would be easy. Now, the hard part. Getting him drunk enough to actually leave with me. _" Natsu, as your first act as my slave, you must drink 3 barrels of alcohol."_ That should do it. _

" Only three? pfft. That's easy!" Natsu ran to the bar and started chugging the barrels. By barrel two Natsu was already drunk enough that he wasn't sure what was going on. _This is working perfectly._ "Alright Natsu, one more."

Natsu quickly finished off the last one. "Easy," he said very slurred. _Almost there. _

"Alright, hot-shot. Your second act as my slave is to kiss me."

Natsu's face turned bright red. He was barely aware of everything going on, but he understood this clearly. "W- what are you talking about you idiot."

"Natsu, I love you. I know you probably won't remember this later, but it was always you."

"Gray, what kind of drugs are you taking?" Natsu laughed through watering eyes and bright cheeks.

" Natsu! This is serious! I love you!" Gray said annoyed as he grabbed Natsu's face and passionately kissed him.

"I-i-i CAN'T!" Natsu pulled away from Gray.

Gray released a crying Natsu and left the guild. Natsu was left on the ground in a pool of hot tears. It's not that he didn't want to be with Gray. Natsu was on the verge of saying I love you back, but he couldn't risk exposing himself like that in front of everyone. Natsu looked around. Apparently nobody had realized the small mishap between he and Gray. Natsu felt so horrible. He had missed his only shot at somebody he actually loved. _Unless..._ Natsu took off after him. If he could catch up, he could explain and still have a shot. He ran frantically until he spotted a shirtless god, sitting on his steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Gray. I am so sorry. Just let me ex-" He was cut off by Gray. " Natsu, I get it. You don't like me like that. I'm just really drunk, sorry."

Natsu couldn't think of the right words to say, so instead he kissed him harshly, pressing him against the door. Gray, shocked, leaned against the door.

"You idiot," Gray whispered.

Natsu pulled his small lips to Gray's ear, " Now I'm your idiot."

Gray loved being in public, after all he was an exhibitionist. I know you are thinking, " I thought they didn't want to be caught." Because they have fought to hard to try and keep the secret, now that it's out between them, they don't care. Their love was all that mattered to them in that moment. Gray single-handedly picked up Natsu and opened the door with the other. He knew that it didn't matter very much to him, but it mattered to Natsu.

Gray laid Natsu on the bed and pulled himself on top. He pulled what was left of his clothes off and stripped Natsu to the same state of exposed. Gray stared at Natsu's untouched, beautiful body. Natsu looked at Gray's body for just a moment and glanced back at his eyes. Hidden in his eyes were thoughts of pleasure, pain, and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! I know I kinda cut this off. The next chapter will be just plain smut. So, get ready for a night of lust and love. If you could, please review, favorite and anything else!<strong>


End file.
